


Fidget

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Cute, Fluff, I love them so much, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Cas, blundering fools, i love them, sub/dom overtures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is annoyed that Dean seems unable to sit still...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidget

Castiel is leaning back on the headboard, a book in his right hand, Dean plastered to his left and his left hand slowly rubbing circles in Dean’s scalp with his nails. This is his favourite position to cuddle, holding his two great loves at the same time; it is indeed ‘awesome’. Dean clings to his side, not making a sound and relaxing within minutes so that he is usually drowsy or outright sleeping by the time Castiel is ready to sleep or get up, depending on the time. 

Dean is usually good, letting Castiel drift off to the world of his books and Dean drifting off from responsibilities and self loathing as he soaks up the affection Castiel shows. Today though, he is not at peace. He is moving around, repeatedly trying to place his body in a new way as if he is infinitely unsatisfied with how he sits. His shoulders are tense, his breath shorter as if he is fuming or angry or upset and in spite of Castiel asking him a few times if he is ok, he denies anything is wrong as he mumbles, ‘everything is fine Cas, I’m fine, I’m ok’.

Dean and Castiel have been together 17 months now, Dean just turned 20 and Castiel’s 33rd birthday is coming up soon, so there is an age difference between them that doesn’t bother Castiel too much, usually. And some sub/dom overtures in the bedroom when things get dirty and wet, but they gel together really well even outside of those dynamics. Castiel loves Dean to no end and is sure that the affections Dean holds for him is higher than merely platonic. They are yet to utter the words to each other but there is time. And, a small part of Castiel fears as to how he won’t be able to face the rejection from Dean so easily. So he lets them be, no talk over their defining whatever they have beyond fuck buddy turned boyfriends (maybe).

Dean starts fidgeting again, rubbing his ass into the bedsheet and his face into Castiel’s chest and his hands tightening around his waist. Castiel, deciding enough is enough, puts away his book, and sits up. Dean immediately pulls away and sits stiffly not looking at Castiel.

“Dean,” Castiel intones and that is all that is needed. Dean is suddenly looking at him and tears are spilling out of his eyes and he is sobbing out like a small child and Castiel cannot help but pull a crying and pliant Dean into his chest and trying to console him. Dean cries for fifteen minutes or so, his sobbing tapering off to hiccoughs while he clutches onto Castiel’s tee shirt and wets it with his tears and snot. Castiel does not mind. He just rubs his head with fondness and asks, “What happened, Dean?”

Dean stiffens at first and then he pushes away from Castiel. He looks so much younger now, his eyes red with more tears lurking around and nose bright red from rubbing it back and forth on Castiel’s tee. He gives a big sigh, a look of immense sadness in his eyes and says. “I’m sorry Cas.”

“Why are you sorry Dean? Did you do something? For I see no reason as to why you should ask for my forgiveness.”

Dean gives a small snort at that, as he always finds Castiel’s formal manner of speech very cute. He sobers fast and looks on at Cas. After a few minutes, he opens and closes his mouth and opens it again. Nothing comes out. He closes it and looks away. Then he whispers, “I fell in love Cas.”

Castiel goes still, unable to believe. Dean went and fell in love with someone. Oh this does serve him right. He was too much of a coward to express his feelings and now Dean has someone else. Castiel found no one else to blame but himself. He also thanked his lucky stars that Dean had averted his face. No need for him to see the how the news rattled Castiel. If he plays his card right, he can make it through till Dean leaves so that he can bawl with equal openness as Dean had.

“My heartiest congratulations, Dean. I am sure he is a lucky person. What is his name, if you don’t mind me asking,” Castiel asks aiming for a casual tone. 

“What?” Dean is frowning at him now, his face still looking unbelievably cute, so much so that Castiel wants to give him a hearty kiss. But, he reminds himself that Dean is in love with someone else and hence no longer had that right.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me. I must admit I was under the idea that we were exclusive. Not that I don’t approve. Not that you are looking for my approval either of course. Er... I mean, congrats.” This time Castiel averts his face, blushing furiously as he reviews how he is making a fool out of himself. 

“What?” Dean repeats in a more incredulous voice.

“What what?” Castiel returns with a touch of asperity. He is unable to hide that he is upset as his hands fist themselves.

“I... It’s you dummy. I... I love you Cas, I just...”

“Wait, what? You, you love me?” Castiel asks gobsmacked. 

Dean leans away some more at the astonishment. “It doesn’t mean that you too, I mean I don’t expect anything in return. I ... I was ... Sigh. Sammy advised that it would be best for me to air my feelings. I am totally ok with how you want us to be, I swear I won’t bring it up. I am sorry Ca-mffffff.....”

Castiel had pushed Dean back and was kissing him for all he was worth. The kiss lasted a few minutes and when he pulled back, he was smiling brilliantly at Dean, who looked out of it following the awesome kiss.

“I love you too, you dummy. Irrevocably, infinitely and iridescently. For now and forever,” Cas breathed over his skin as he declared his love and what was Dean to do after such a confession but kiss Castiel back with equal fervour.

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck. I just wrote 50,000 words. this is unbelievable for me. When i joined AO3, i never dreamed i would manage to write much of anything at all. God. It feels good to be here. Still here. fuck. and i am glad i am still here. thank you guys so much for reading. like, really. shit. Oh and this is unbetaed. and fuck i am like elated. i never though. aahh i am rambling. hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
